Energy Attacks
The ability to use energy as a projectile weapon. Also Known As *Energy Beams *Energy Bolts *Energy Bursts *Energy Blasts *Energy Orbs/Spheres *Energy Rays *Hand Blasts *Power Blasts *Power Emission *Cero (Bleach) Capabilities The user has ability to release a variety of ranged energy-attacks of various shapes and/or intensities,they can release huge rays of pure energy can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly sign them. Some can discharge an incredibly powerful energy-bursts that can be quite large and destructive from their body. Users my generate blasts through weapons, tools or any part of their body. Application *'Beam:' Release a long, powerful, continuous stream of energy. *'Blasts:' Release energy over a specific target area *'Bolts:' Release very many low powered projectiles *'Bursts:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Energy Bombs:' Create bombs/explosions of pure energy. *'Energy Wave:' Send out a wave of energy and that repulses everything. Waves can be in the forms of rings and spirals, some users usually let energy rush out of their body or weapon. *'Nova:' User collects a large amount of energy and releases it in an orb-shape to speed away. *'Overpower:' Pulse energy is released, overloading powered devices in an area. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Concussion Beams *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Energy Physiology *Heat Vision *Force-Field Generation *Laser Emission *Power Absorption *Power Augmentation *Volatile Constructs *Bullet Projection Limitations *Users require outside source of energy to create a blast *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing my be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users =Gallery= File:1068090622_nStarfire2.jpg|Starfire produces energy bolts called "starbolts." File:Xop_havok.jpg|Havok of "Marvel" emits 'cosmic' energy. File:Meltdowner.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (Toaru Majutsu no Index) firing her "Meltdowner" energy beams. Bishop.jpg|Bishop (Marvel) Gohan Maseko.png|Gohan(Dragon Ball Z) unleashing his powerful Masenko wave. 637px-Waybig2.png|Way Big (Ben 10) can project cosmic rays BB.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow can unleash powerful blasts of crimson energy that could create utter destruction.|link=Bionic Physiology Final Crash.png|One of Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) most powerful attacks, the Final Crash. Mecha Sonic SMBZ.jpg|Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) Nox Decious.jpg|Nox Decious (Stupid Mario Brothers) Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) using her "brain blast". Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck (Loonatics Unleashed)'s "Power Orb Randomizer" takes the form of flaming energy spheres. Irwin Billy & Mandy.png|Irwin (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Underfist) Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Niles Van Roekel.jpg|Niles Van Roekel (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Paragon Marvel Nemesis.jpg|Paragon (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Brigade Marvel.jpg|Brigade (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Jak J&D.jpg|Jak (Jak & Daxter) can fire energy blasts by either absorbing Yellow Eco... Dark Jak.jpeg|...or transforming into Dark Jak. Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power